


Red tulip

by 5min



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, This is crappy and sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5min/pseuds/5min
Summary: Red tulips are most strongly associated with true love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes, another story about love, this time written by someone who is clearly not qualified to write it but oh well. This is sappy and crappy and I wrote this a very long time ago and gosh why

On their first date, Hyunwoo brought Minhyuk a red tulip. "Is it too cliche?" Hyunwoo asked slightly embarassed when Minhyuk laughed. "No, it's just perfect," 

Minhyuk wondered how Hyunwoo left this buzzing feeling in the pit of his stomach just by flushing every two seconds. Or how Hyunwoo made a tingling sensation run down his spine when he pecked the corner of Minhyuk's lips, in front of his apartment when they bid goodbyes.

And later that day, Minhyuk found himself not putting the flower on his desk like Minhyuk always does. Instead, Minhyuk tucked it neatly in a small vase he found in the stuff his mother left. He filled it halfway with water to sustain its life and this time, Minhyuk wished it will last.

His phone beeped signaling him that a new message was here,

'Hey, sorry for disturbing you this late, I had a great time today. I hope you did too,'

And a smiley face. His heart leaped in the most childish way and Minhyuk felt his cheeks fade into a light shade of pink.

'I love red tulips, I had a great time too,'

\--

The second time Hyunwoo brought him a red tulip was on his birthday, (not on their second date, to his disappointment) almost a year later. 

Minhyuk didn't throw the wilted one away, (because Minhyuk was a freaking hypocrite) and tucked in the new one, with Hyunwoo's cheek propped on his shoulder and his arms wrapped tightly around his waist, lips planting soft kisses on the nape of his neck, making his stomach flip in the most biologically impossible way.

And that night when Minhyuk fell asleep in a familiar embrace, lips stuck to his forehead in a soothing manner, soft heartbeats drumming into his ear. This was just perfect.

Minhyuk wanted this moment to pause forever, to never part from the figure beside his. But you don't always get what you want.

\--

A few weeks later Hyunwoo gave him another red tulip, when he brought Minhyuk to dinner at his parents', on their anniversary. He held his hand with a tight grip, rubbing soothing circles on his knuckles, reassuring him without words.

There was a glint in his mother's eyes when she saw Minhyuk that he will never forget. Minhyuk was showered with affection as if Minhyuk was their two-years-old only child. Minhyuk wanted Hyunwoo to feel this too, to have Hyunwoo over for dinner at his parents' because Minhyuk was certain that they would love him. Maybe one day Minhyuk would visit the graves back in his hometown with Hyunwoo. Maybe.

\--

And the pattern seemed so obvious then, Hyunwoo bringing him tulips on his birthdays and their anniversary. So, the questioning look befell his features when he brought him one on a random date at a restaurant. Hyunwoo smiled, unreadable. And Minhyuk didn't question, just accepted with all his smilling glory. 

And then there was the ring, the ring Hyunwoo took out from who knows where. Presenting it to him like he was taking him to his throne, slipping it snugly around his ring finger. Coaxing any worry left out of him with kisses. Be it the light kisses he flutters before they fall into slumber, or maybe the longer and more passionate ones.

Minhyuk settled the tulip in the same blue vase from years ago, it looked so dull compared to then but it never fails to remind him of every single piece of love Hyunwoo showered over him. Minhyuk looked at the other thirteen stagnant stems with wilted petals and dried leaves, held up by xylem vessels and their love.

\--

Hyunwoo married him with an open heart, said 'I do' without hesitation, recited his vows with a deep endearing stare through his soul, presented him a red tulip with proud gestures. 

The dance was one Minhyuk could never forget. It was slow, passionate as Hyunwoo gazed into his eyes affectionately. Minhyuk could literally feel the love surrounding him and he wouldn't have it any other way.

\--

But Hyunwoo went as fast as he came, Minhyuk could almost smell his sanity ripped out of him when a police officer called him using Hyunwoo's phone. Could almost hear his tears that rolled down Hyunwoo's pale cheek. Could almost see Hyunwoo's heart letting go of his. Could almost feel the way thier neatly-woven memories slipping from his grip.

Because Hyunwoo followed Minhyuk's dire hug with a 'Sir, what are you doing?'

His smile was like a dam, holding all the frustration, all the aching, all the agony inside, cracking, by that one notation. He smiled, the kind that Hyunwoo could tell was fake. 

\--

Hyunwoo felt at home when he entered the unfamiliar establishment after he got discharged two weeks later. He didn't remember this apartment, but somehow the warmth that enveloped him felt so right, so familiar. 

Minhyuk was so kind to him. Minhyuk was there when he woke up, and Minhyuk stayed by his side when he fell asleep at night. Minhyuk said that Minhyuk was his bestfriend. But there was a colour void of happiness when Minhyuk said it, it made Hyunwoo wonder if Minhyuk was telling the truth.

When Minhyuk went to the kitchen to grab him a cup of water, he couldn't help but roam around the place. Almost every single picture of Hyunwoo was with Minhyuk. They really were close. There was one with Hyunwoo's arm slinged around Minhyuk's shoulders, one where Hyunwoo was piggybacking Minhyuk and one where Minhyuk's head was on his shoulder.

Also a couple where Minhyuk was wearing a black tuxedo that wrapped his figure in all the right places. Minhyuk was smiling beautifully and Minhyuk looked rather ethereal. He was there too, wearing a matching tuxedo. The photos were put together in a large frame forming a collage. One of which they were displaying their hands, two beautiful rings adoring their fingers. They looked like they were getting married. How cou-

"That was last halloween." Land his voice softly from beside him. Figures.

\--

Later on that night he slept in silence, the bed felt too big, and too empty as if another figure should occupy the space beside him.

He stood up, because he couldn't sleep and he saw a vase with wilted flowers on a shelf. The petals were brown and dull and dead. He wondered why he would keep a vase of dead flowers in his room.

He picked one up and suddenly, like a volt of lightning shooting through his nerves. He saw flashes of Minhyuk's face, with a wide, beautiful smile on his lips, the most beautiful one and love in his eyes. A passion so strong Hyunwoo could almost see it burning.

That night he dreamt of the same smile, only it was at a wedding. It was weird, who dreamt about marrying thier best friend? But it was also beautiful. It was everything he ever wanted, everything he ever hoped for. 

When he woke up he remembered every single thing of the dream. Almost as if he lived through the experience.

\--

Breakfast was ready, the smell of it invading his nostrils. 

"Good morning, I made you your favourite," Minhyuk smiled.  
A fake one, he could tell. He was confused. The smile looked so genuine but he somehow could sense that Minhyuk wasn't feeling happy at all. He could read him like an open book. And that scared him. 

"Can I ask you a question," mindway through breakfast and Minhyuk smiled, another fake one and nodded.

"Why do I keep wilted flowers in my room?" The question was a logical one to ask and there was no reason for Minhyuk to choke on his egg as if Hyunwoo just stated his love for him.

"You used to bring me flowers as a joke whenever we meet, when I studied overseas, you kept that in your room to remind you of me," and there was that look in his eyes again that made him question if Minhyuk was telling the truth.

\--

As they were sitting on the couch, Hyunwoo was watching a movie with Minhyuk eventhough he wasn't paying attention. He caught a glimpse of Minhyuk and he instantly knew that Minhyuk was also not paying attention, a look that consisted of worry, pain and agony written all over his face. By now, Hyunwoo was used to figuring out Minhyuk's expressions, they must've been very very close.

"Why are you sad?" Hyunwoo gathered the courage to ask.  
"I'm not sad," Minhyuk replied with a lie and a surprised look.  
"Liar," was what he replied with. But when Minhyuk didn't budge, Hyunwoo gave up on coaxing him for answers.

\--

Minhyuk invited him for dinner one day at a restaurant downtown. It gave off a feeling similar to one that the apartment did. Like his mind didn't recognise it but his heart does. Hyunwoo brought him a red tulip because he wanted to do something special for him after all that Minhyuk did for him.

But he didn't expect him to cry as if the walls Minhyuk built around him to be strong crumbled into pieces when he actually gave the flower to him. And eventually they had to cancel dinner at the restaurant and head back home. 

He was worried, sure but Minhyuk replied his questions with silence so he decided to let Minhyuk answer him when Minhyuk was ready.

\-- 

That ended up being a few hours later, when Minhyuk was (still) crying in his chest. Minhyuk looked up at him with an expression that didn't leave his face ever since they met, one that screamed sorrow. He had the urge to just soothe him with a kiss, he came to terms with himself that maybe, he kind of liked his best friend, but didn't do anything to change the dynamics of their friendship. 

Until this very moment, "Is it weird if a person likes his bestfriend," He started, trying but not really to be subtle. And that actually cracked a laugh from Minhyuk.

"You want to know something?" Instead Minhyuk said.  
He hummed in reply, content with the fact that his mood was better. "I lied about everything," 

"We aren't bestfriends," and with that he pressed his lips on Minhyuk's. The feeling was beautiful, familiar. As if he'd been doing this all of his life. As if he was home, in this exact position.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're still here then thanks but still, why


End file.
